The Nobody's Valentine
by Burai Stelar
Summary: Roxas basically finds out about Valentine's Day, and asks Axel. Axel sends in Namine to talk Roxas. See what happens. One-shot! RoxasxNamine


**Hey guys! In light of Valentine's Days, I have written this one-shot for you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or anything related to it.**

…**...**

Roxas was walking inside of The Castle That Never Was, thinking back to yesterday's mission in Twilight Town. He had seen some kids making something out of paper, and writing something on them. Disobeying the rule of not being seen had taken second place in his mind, curiosity first.

"Excuse me," he started. "What are you doing?"

A young boy, with blue pants and black hair came up. He looked no older than ten.

"We are making valentines for Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day? What is that?" Roxas asked.

"It's when everybody does something special for their special someone. For kids like me, we just make paper hearts, write something nice on them, and give them to somebody at school."

"But what about for people like me?"

"I don't know. Flowers or something?"

The boy had walked away, leaving Roxas alone in the sandlot.

Now, he was left with a little mystery about what to do on Valentine's Day. Which he still didn't know when it even was.

A sudden thought came to Roxas, "I'll ask Axel. He knows almost everything about stuff like this, I think."

He then turned around and walked toward Axel's room.

…**...**

Roxas knocked on the door, hoping to hear Axel respond.

"Go away," a female voice instructed Roxas. He was about to turn away and leave, when he stopped abruptly. Since when was Axel female?

"Axel you okay in there?" he asked.

"No, I'm getting attacked by a beast! Got it memorized?" he heard Axel reply.

He summoned Oathkeeper, and busted the door open, expecting to see some horrible Heartless attacking Axel. Instead, he saw Axel against the wall, Larxene doing something weird with his mouth.

"Axel... what's going on?" Roxas asked as he relinquished his keyblade confused by what was happening.

Roxas saw Axel look at him from the corner of his eyes, and pushed Larxene off rather roughly.

"Roxas, what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you something. Do you know what to do on Valentine's Day?"

"Umm, now is not the time to ask Roxas. Meet me at the Clock Tower in Twilight Town later. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, sure thing Axel."

He opened a Corridor of Darkness, and walked through. At the last second, he turned and watched Axel bring Larxene closer, and do that weird thing with her mouth.

…**...**

Roxas was sitting at the top of the Clock Tower waiting for Axel. It had been ten minutes since he got here, and he had long used all his munny on sea-salt ice cream. He sighed heavily, wondering if Axel was sent on another last minute mission to Castle Oblivion. _Namine_. She came to his thoughts suddenly, as usual when he thought of Castle Oblivion. He had met her on one of his earlier missions to CO. Her blonde hair, the blue eyes, and that dress she wore had stood out that day. She was simply taken from CO to stay The Castle That Never Was until further notice. He always encountered Namine in the hallways and sometimes she visited with Xion. These days he just thinks about her, wondering why he couldn't wait for Namine's visits.

"Roxas," he heard someone call. Turning his head to the side he saw that it was Namine._ If I don't have __a heart, then why do I feel something fluttering inside of me?_

"N-Namine. Did Axel get sent on another last minute mission?" he asked.

"Yeah, he did. He was sent to Castle Oblivion," Namine's sweet voice told him, confirming his earlier suspicions.

"Hey, Namine. I walked in Axel's room and saw him doing something with Larxene."  
"Really? What was it?"

"I can't really tell you. I could show you though."

"Then show me."

Roxas stood up and walked toward Namine. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close. He then brought his lips closer to hers and brought them together. Things then went automatic for him. He would move his lips at the same time Namine moved her soft, delicate lips. Whatever was going on, it seemed to go for hours, but in reality, minutes. The only thing Roxas could focus on was that Namine's hair smelled like the paopu fruit on Destiny Islands, though he had no idea how he knew. He then stopped whatever he was doing, and pulled away.

"Roxas," he heard Namine whisper.

"Namine," he whispered back.

"Roxas, that is known as kissing. By the way, today is Valentine's Day," Namine told him.

The words came out of his mouth before he could find out what he was saying. "Namine, would you be my valentine?"

"I would love to Roxas."

Roxas then drew her closer, and began kissing her again.

…**...**

Roxas was waiting in Axel's room, waiting for him. When Axel showed up he asked these words.

"Axel, how went you mission?"

"Horrible. Who knew a Darkside could get inside Castle Oblivion?"

"I sure didn't."

"Yeah, neither did I."

"So, were you and Larxene kissing?"

…**...**

**Well, what did you think? It was short, but it is a one-shot. **

**Click the button on the bottom to review. You know you want to. :)**


End file.
